Rutas del Destino
by mikathevampire
Summary: Elizabeth Swan siempre ha sabido lo que quiere y gracias a una profesora tendrá la maravillosa oportunidad de conseguirlo junto con su madre Bella. Edward Cullen se encuentra decidido a hacer la vida un suplicio de todo aquel que se encuentra en su camino y un encuentro casual con las Swan no será más que motivo suficiente para comenzar a hacerles la vida miserable.
1. Prologo

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que les guste la nueva historia que estoy escribiendo!**

**BETA: lover dark letter **

* * *

**Prologó**

Sus ojos eran como los recordaba, no era posible que él fuera.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Ese ser tan arrogante y despreciable, él no podía ser su padre ni aunque el mismísimo cielo me ordenará aceptarlo lo haría, por mi bien y el de Elizabeth tenía que pensar que él no era, sacudí mi cabeza y me dedique a ver hacia otro lado pero entonces aquella pequeña corrió hacia él, lo sabía y siempre lo había sabido el padre de Elizabeth tendría que tener otra vida y yo no pertenecía a la suya.

Me giré y me fui llevándome conmigo todo aquello que la lastimará porque no dejaría que nadie lo hiciera.

* * *

**Lo se es muy cortó, así qué... porque no clickean el botón de siguiente? si es una actualización doble en honor de Gaby y de Yuriby quiénes me han apoyado para esta nueva historia.**

**Por otro lado a mis lectoras *wwww* que me sigue desde mi primera historia las adoro! no se cómo me soportan y a las nuevas lectoras sean bienvenidas :3 y las invito a buscar el grupo por fb: Desvarios de una mente creativa **

**Sinceramente un saludo a todos y hasta la siguiente hoja xD!**


	2. Solo una noche

**Yo de nuevo!, **

**Beta: Lover dark Letter**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Solo una noche**

**POV. Bella**

**10 años antes**:

_-Bella-gritó Anabel-vamos es la última-dijo dándome una última cerveza_

_Reí y la acepté, mi vista era borrosa y con las justa y podía recordar mi nombre y a las demás personas en la fiesta._

_-Hola-murmuró un chico muy guapo mientras me tomaba de la cintura, me reí fuertemente y me abalance sobre el chico, no sabía lo que me pasaba pero algo en él me llamaba._

_-Estas borracha-murmuró-no creo que quieras hacer esto-intentó alejarme, pero mis manos estaban en su cuello mientras yo lo besaba-¿segura?_

_-Sí-murmuré, salté haciendo que mis piernas quedaran atrapadas en sus caderas haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran, ambos gemimos y él comenzó a caminar mientras sus labios aún seguían ocupados, nos separamos para conseguir aire y él comenzó a besar y morder mi cuello, escuche como algo se abría, supuse que era una puerta y al poco tiempo me echo sobre algo suave. Sus brazos comenzaron a quitarme la ropa mientras yo hacía lo mismo y al poco tiempo ya estábamos desnudos, sus labios se adueñaron de mis pechos y mis labios no paraban de proferir gemidos, sus manos viajaban por mi cuerpo hasta llegar ese lugar donde el placer es la gloría, donde te pueden hacer sentir de millones de formas, uno de sus dedos toco mi clítoris mientras otro de sus dedos se introducían en mí._

_-¡Maldición!-grité-te quiero dentro ¡YA!_

_ÉL rió e hizo lo que le dije en un breve instante su miembro estaba en mi entrada, mi centro de lo húmedo que se encontraba lo había hecho entrar en una estocada, moví mis caderas y el hizo lo propio, nos encontrábamos sumergidos en un delicioso vaivén, mis labios no podían retener gemidos mientras él me profería placer, me besó y yo sentí como mi cuerpo se contraía, él gimió fuertemente, tocó mi clítoris por última vez y me vine al mismo tiempo que él._

_- Esta ha sido la mejor noche-le escuché decir mientras caía en la inconsciencia _

**Actualidad:**

-Elizabeth Swan-grité-más te vale que bajes en 5 minutos o juró que me voy y te dejo- le amenace

Mi pequeña bajó de prisa -No te vayas-gritó-ya…ya baje-dijo tomando aire

-Vámonos-reí

-Mami eres cruel-murmuró haciendo un hermoso puchero.

Negué con la cabeza mientras caminábamos hacia el auto, le abrí la puerta del auto, le coloque su cinturón y caminé hasta la puerta del piloto, entré y puse música, coloqué el auto a punto muerto y comencé el viaje hasta su colegio. Por momentos veía a mi pequeña, de solo 9 añitos y que dentro de poco cumpliría sus 10 años, sus rizos dorados y sus ojos de color chocolate con leves puntos dorados, su piel pálida como la mía, todo en ella era hermoso y era solo mía, tal vez no hubiera sido la forma en que ella nació pero sabía que para su cumpleaños tenía que decirle la verdad de lo que sucedió aquel día y tenía miedo mucho miedo, miedo de saber ¿cómo lo tomaría?, porque ella lo era todo para mí y haría cualquier cosa por ella.

-mami-gritó

-¿Qué?-dije saliendo me de mis pensamientos

-Te vas a pasar mi colegio-avisó

Frené a tiempo para quedar en la puerta, ella rió y bajo del auto, se despidió y se alejo saltando, volví a encender el auto y seguí mi camino.

**POV. Eli**

Mi mami hoy día andaba muy distraída, ¿sería que me iba a preparar una sorpresa por mi cumpleaños?, aunque estaba segura que no era así, ella sabía la aberración que le tenía a las sorpresas…

-Eli-gritó esa voz que conocía perfectamente

-¡Hey! –le dije mirando a mi compañero-¿Andrew, cómo estás?-

-Bien-dijo justo al tiempo que tocaba la campana

Corrimos a nuestro salón justo antes que llegará la profesora

-Chicos-murmuró en salud-tengo noticias cuando comiencen las clases después de estas vacaciones yo seré de nuevo su profesora

-¡¿Qué?!-gritamos todos, ella nos sonrió.

-Y como seré su nueva maestra les tengo un nuevo trabajo que deberán presentar el primer día de clases- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

"Esto no puede ser"-pensaba mientras ella escribía algo en la pizarra, no pasaría mi cumpleaños haciendo un tonto trabajo

-Árbol genealógico-explico

-¡NO!-grité y todos se voltearon a mirarme

-Si no jalaran-agregó mientras se iba por no sé qué cosas.

Después de eso trabajé en automático la idea de tener que hacer eso era horrible, lo primero porque no sabía quién era mi padre así que no iba a poder hacerlo, quería llorar hubiera preferido cualquier cosa menos eso, era algo demasiado cruel, además yo más que nadie sabía que mi mamá tampoco sabe quién es mi papá.

**Inicio de Flashback**

_-Maldita sea Anali-escuché mientras bajaba-no le puedo decir a Elizabeth que no sé quién es su papá-me quede helada-es que, no se su nombre, sé que le tengo que decir y lo haré en su décimo cumpleaños pero…-suspiró-tengo miedo de que ella se moleste y quiera irse con su padre-sollozo-no sabría qué hacer_

**Fin de Flashback**

Después de ese día, había continuado con mi vida, no estaba resentida con mi mamá porque yo sabía que lo único que tenía era miedo, pero ahora con esto no sabía qué hacer, el día había volado y yo tenía que ir a mi casa, comencé a caminar mientras intentaba cavilar un plan para presentar mi trabajo, pero no sabía cuál podría ser la solución, esperé el carro de mi mamá pero este no llegaba y comencé a preocupar.

-Eli-gritó Andrew llegando a mi lado-¿tu mamá aún no viene?-preguntó

-nop-hice una mueca

-Mmm…-murmuró-esto… ¿qué harás para él trabajo?

Suspiré, había olvidado que Andrew era el único que sabía lo que había escuchado cuando mi mamá hablaba por teléfono y él fue el que me dijo: "Tu madre ah sido fuerte, no es fácil cuidar a alguien tu solo, piénsalo bien, ¿en serio crees que ella merezca tu odio sabiendo que echa lucha como padre y madre para ti?", después de eso me di cuenta que tenía razón y pues me comencé a llevarme mejor con mi mamá.

-No sé-le dije haciendo un puchero-si le digo a mi mamá, no sé si pueda ayudarme-me jalé los cabellos-estoy desesperada-me hice la dramática

Él rió y yo lo quise golpear ¿acaso era normal que una niña de mi edad fuera tan violenta?, estaba segura que no pero a él sí que le hacía gracia mi desgracia y yo no estaba dispuesta a soportar mucho.

-¿por qué mejor no le preguntas?- dijo y yo me golpee mi frente con mi mano

-¡UY!-grité-¿por qué no lo pensé antes?-sabía que mi sarcasmo en este momento era demasiado notorio

-Ya, ya -dijo-deja eso-rodó los ojos-pero tengo una gran idea que de seguro te va a gustar.

Se acercó a mí y comenzó a susurrar en mi oído, yo sonreí y asentí al escuchar su plan

Y después subí al auto de mamá, cuando ella llego por mí.

-mami-le miré con mis ojos lo más grande que pude, tenía que parecer el gato con botas

-¿qué?-dijo mi madre mirando con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Podemos irnos de viaje?- pregunte - como regalo de cumpleaños-le hice un puchero y esperé.

Ella suspiró y se puso a manejar, sabía que con eso no había ganado, pero tenía que mantener mis esperanzas, sus ojos me observaron por un buen momento mientras conducía, hasta que al final se mordió el labio, esa era una muy buena señal para mí, sabía lo que continuaba

-Mmm-murmuró-creo….creo…-intentó hacerlo largo

-¿Qué?-dije exasperándome

-que tendremos un viaje-

* * *

**Bueno tienen su regalo y yo el mió que son ustedes las nuevas lectoras y las antiguas :3 no se olviden que amo los rr así como los PM! T_T si me dejan uno seré feliz xD, por otro lado espero les guste esta historia tanto como a mí escribirla y las invito de nuevo a entrar al grupo de fb: ****Desvarios de una mente creativa, asi como también espero ver las por aca.**

******Esto... por cierto se puede decir que actualizaré una vez por semana, cuídense mucho! Nos leemos.**


	3. Hotel, restaurante y hora de irnos

**Hola volví! :3 espero que les guste cap como siempre.**

**Betado por ****Lover dark Letter** (te adoro) y dedicado a todas ustedes! 

* * *

**Hotel, restaurante y hora de irnos**

**POV. Bella **

Aún no entendía… ¿cómo había aceptado irnos de viaje?, pero ahora tenía que ir a todos los lugares que ella quisiera, porque después de todo era su cumpleaños y yo aún no sabía cómo decirle que no sabía quien era su papá.

Suspiré, las cosas eran difíciles y más cuando ibas a Minnesota.

-Gira a la izquierda-dijo el pequeño demonio que tenía como hija

-Elizabeth-la llamé después de unas horas, noté como sus ojos estaban más entrecerrados y emitía unos cuantos bostezo.

-hum-fue lo único que pronunció

-Un poco más adelante hay un hotel-miré a mi niña casi dormida-ahí pasaremos la noche.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y asintió, tomó el mapa y comenzó a observarlo. Detuve el auto y bajamos, Eli comenzó a revolotear por todo el lugar.

-"Tú no sabes cuánto te he soñado, ni lo que tú me has puesto a pensar…"- canturreaba, le alcé una ceja-es de un cantante anónimo-explico-lo único que sabemos es que publico la canción como si fuera F.K

-Eso es…-intenté buscar las palabras correctas-raro

-"Cuando llegaste a mi solamente, solamente pensaba en ti…"-siguió canturreando

Entramos al lobby del hotel y mi hija comenzó a observar a todos lados, cuando menos me di cuenta ya no estaba en mi vista periférica.

-Buenas noches-murmuró el recepcionista-¿qué tipo de habitación desea?

-Una cama doble-le sonreí

-Nombre-me pidió mientras me otorgaba un guiño

-Isabella Swan-le respondí intentando no sonar incomoda

-hermoso nombre-dijo con una sonrisa, enrojecí-señorita-agregó mientras me entregaba una llave-cualquier cosa que necesite me avisa que yo estaré en su completo servicio-rodé mis ojos ante su descarada insinuación.

Eli apareció de no sé dónde y le dio una mirada de "ojala te mueras".

-Vamos Eli-la jale antes que tuviéramos que enterrar un cadáver.

Comenzamos a caminar rumbo a los ascensores.

-"Tal vez así es mejor, ¡Ódiame!...Pues ya tranquilo estoy, recuerda que fácil es"-reanudo su canturreo

-¿Panda?-le pregunté sorprendida

-Sí-sonrió-Andrew me la paso-se alzó de hombros-su primo y él escuchan mucho el grupo.

Asentí algo asustada que mi hija escuchará ese tipo de canciones a su corta edad, pero bueno…no es como si yo no las hubiera escuchado cuando tenía su edad. Llegamos al cuarto y abrí la puerta, mis ojos se abrieron tan grande que temí que se salieran sus cuencas. Sonreí, era hermoso las paredes de cuarto eran celestes, las cortinas blancas pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el techo pues estaba pintado de color negro como si fuera la noche y para adornarlo tenía pintadas las estrellas con un color parecido al plomo pero que yo estaba más que segura que no lo eran, por otro lado estaban las camas que eran matrimoniales, los guardarropas tenían la misma temática del techo y como si fuera poco una muy entusiasta Elizabeth no paraba de saltar.

-Es hermosa-murmuró mientras sus ojos desprendían un brillo maravilloso.

Asentí en comprensión, caminé hacia la cama y me acomode, sentí como mis parpados se iban cerrando y poco a poco caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**POV. Eli**

Mi mamá estaba dormida, lentamente me acerqué a las maletas hasta que encontré el mapa. Me mordí el labio porque esperaba que mi madre no se dieran cuenta de lo que iba a hacer o por lo menos no me matará cuando se diera cuenta.

"no lo hagas"-dijo Siri, mi conciencia-"solo debes decírselo a tu madre"

"¿para qué se lo diría?"-rió Uru, mi anti conciencia-"tal vez le mienta"

"¡pero qué dices!"-agregó Siri-"Bella es incapaz de hacer eso" - dijo

"¡JA!"-bufó Uru-"mantuvo en secreto lo de su padre"- ataco Uru

"Estoy segura que tuvo sus razones"-le espetó Siri-

-¡Cállense!-grité mentalmente

Observé el mapa y me di cuenta que solo estábamos a dos días más para estar en California.

"¿Por qué California?"-preguntó Uru

-Porque ahí vivía mi mamá hace 10 años-le respondí mentalmente

Giré el mapa y suspiré, la única forma de que mi mamá no se diera cuenta de a dónde íbamos era que yo llevará el mapa y de eso me ocuparía de ahora en adelante, dejé el mapa en su lugar y entré al baño, me miré al espejo y sonreí.

-Espero que todo lo que hago valga la pena-murmuré, me giré y caminé al cuarto, subí a mi cama y caí RENDIDA.

Abrí mis ojitos, por culpa del sol y me giré.

-Elizabeth-me dijo mi mamá-hora de levantarse, mira que nos queda un largo camino-agrego mientras reía.

Gemí y me levanté, delante de mí estaba mi mamá con un jeans y un polo pegado, parecía 10 años más joven.

-Te ves muy guapa, mamá- le dije

-ve a cambiarte-me dijo mientras se sonrojaba, reí.

Bajé de la cama y caminé hacia las maletas, cogí un short un polo y una casaquilla manga corta, caminé hacia el baño y me di una ducha rápida, salí y me cambie, me cepille el cabello y fui al encuentro de mi mamá.

Ella me miró y sonrió.-Bajemos un rato al comedor y de ahí regresamos por el equipaje-asentí.

Caminamos hacia la puerta y mi mamá giro el pomo de la puerta.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritó

-¿qué pasa?-musité

-Disculpe el susto-reconocí la voz del chico de la recepción-yo quería avisarle que su desayuno estaba listo.

-Esto…gracias-dijo en respuesta-y disculpe el gritó-se notaba que estaba incomoda-

-mamá-decidí interrumpir-vamos tengo hambre-ella asintió y sonrió

-permiso-cerró la puerta y pasamos de largo.

Subimos al ascensor y entonces me llamo la atención el botón que decía "Restaurant", toqué el botón e inmediatamente sentí como bajábamos, el ascensor se quedo quieto de pronto y las puertas se abrieron y un elegante restaurante recubierto de dorado con algunos toques de rojo nos daba la bienvenida.

-"Familia Swan"-murmuró una voz-"bienvenidas"

Un montón de camareros nos rodearon y yo temblé, no me gusta la atención y mi mamá era peor, es más si no se había desmayado para este momento era porque intentaba mantenerse bien para mí.

-Su mesa está servida-dijo uno de los camareros mientras se ponía delante de nosotras y comenzaba a caminar.

Lo seguimos hasta llegar a una mesa al centro del lugar, nos sentamos y nos trajeron unos sándwich y una taza de café para mi mamá y una de leche para mí, asentimos y ellos se fueron, estaba tan nerviosa que al momento de agarrar la taza, esta comenzó a temblar y no había forma de tomar siquiera un trago. Sentí la mirada de todos sobre nosotras, me levanté deje todo y salí corriendo, subí al ascensor y toque el botón que iba a nuestro cuarto, al llegar me di cuenta que no tenía llave, así que me hice un ovillo en el suelo esperando a mi mamá.

POV. Bella

Ver a Elizabeth corriendo fue un balde de agua fría para mí, me levanté y miré a mi alrededor, el recepcionista se acercó inmediatamente.

-Amor- me dijo

-gracias por las atenciones-hable alto-pero no queremos nada de esto.

Sin más me di media vuelta y caminé, subí al ascensor y llegué a mi piso, mi pequeña estaba hecha un ovillo, me acerqué suavemente y besé su cabeza, la ayude a levantarse e ingresamos, tomamos las maletas y bajamos al lobby, entregue las llaves y salimos al aparcamiento, guardé las maletas. Miré a mi hija que aún estaba callada, la ayude a subir al asiento del copiloto e hice lo mismo, encendí el auto.

-¿y ahora hacia dónde?-intenté que mi hija hablará

Ella me miró y de pronto sus ojos brillaron, busco el mapa mientras una sonrisa traviesa se colaba por sus labios, temblé en respuestas, algo me decía que no íbamos a llegar a Minnesota o tal vez si pero no completas.

-De frente hasta la carretera principal-murmuró mientras prendía la radio.

Sonreí y así comencé el caminó, no sabía que tramaba mi hija pero de algo estaba segura sea lo que sea teníamos que regresar antes que sus vacaciones acababan y por sobre todas las cosas no debía tener antecedentes penales.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado :3! las adoro! si pueden déjenme un RR *WWWW*, a mis nuevas lectoras muchas gracias por seguirme *W* son geniales! sinmpas que decirles les dejo la relación de las canciones usadas en el cap :3**

**N/A:** "Tú no sabes cuánto te he soñado, ni lo que tú me has puesto a pensar" y "cuando llegaste a mi solamente, solamente pensaba en ti" son frag. De la canción Si supieras de David Juan.

"Tal vez así es mejor, ¡Ódiame!...Pues ya tranquilo estoy, recuerda que fácil es" pertenecen a Panda –ya sé que lo escribí-pero la canción se llama Cuando no es cómo debería ser


End file.
